


In Which There is Little Dialogue

by Misaki_kaito



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Biting, M/M, OH GOD WHAT IS THIS, PWP, Peter being a creepy romantic, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, dammit Saucery, this is my first time writing porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_kaito/pseuds/Misaki_kaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, guys. Straight up Porn a-la Saucery's tumblr. </p><p>Little Mermaid fusion, where there is no Ariel, Stiles' is like Eric, but in love with Peter who's half octopus, and Peter's in love right back- he just has a funny way of showing it, and is endlessly amused by Stiles being a chatterbox who's unable to keep himself away from the Big Bad Sea Wizard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which There is Little Dialogue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).



> Oh god, I can’t believe I’m doing this-
> 
> (Just Peter/Stiles, though. An AU sort of thing. I hope you like it, Saucey. First time writing a lemon.)

Peter lived in a cave, out on the edges of town, near the sea- the top half of his body was of a human male- the bottom half was of an octopus. He was strange, but powerful- the villagers called him a monster, and none but one ever visited him just to see him. They visited him for spells and poultices- a job once left to Deaton, but alas, Deaton is gone.

When the villagers visited, Peter was coldly charming; he gave the villagers what they needed for a price, and watched them like a satiated predator watches prey. The predator was harmless, unless it wanted to play.

And the predator found something oh so delicious to play with.

One Stiles-not-Stiles Stilinski.

A boy whose mouth ran off without him, who laughed and chattered and generally acted like a fool. But Peter could see underneath Stiles' mask. He could see the potential within him. Stiles was the first to visit Peter, asking nothing but his company in return. The boy was so heartbreakingly lonely without his best friend. And so Peter filled that void for Stiles, and acted more human with Stiles than he did with any other.

Peter was gentle and warm with Stiles- the only one to willingly visit the sea wizard, the only one who was afraid but wouldn't show it. He covered his fear with barbed words and witty retorts, his mouth running ahead of his brain, his hands going everywhere and feet always moving, always dancing around.

Peter wanted to tangle his limbs around the boy's hands and feet, trapping them, making them go still under his gentle care; he would be nothing but gentle to Stiles, and Peter is nothing if not observant. He has seen the dilated pupils and the flush rising up Stiles' neck  as Peter used his tentacles in making his potions and poultices. He could hear the hitched breaths as Peter coyly brushed a tentacle near Stiles, and Peter finally knew he found who he was searching for.

He found his mate in a scrawny little boy who talks too much, with wide amber eyes and a generous red mouth.

Peter didn't mind at all. In fact, he was going to show his mate the joys of having Peter as a life partner. And that day was today.

Stiles' had arrived at his usual time- high noon, when none of the villagers would ever visit Peter, and when Peter was finished making poultices and potions for the next day. Peter was ready for him, and as Stiles put his hat and shoes on a shelf near the entrance, Peter pinned the boy to a smooth section of the cave wall, eliciting a high pitched yelp from him.

"Hello, Stiles," purred Peter as he surrounded the two of them with his tentacles, undulating them against the young man seductively. He took advantage of Stiles' slightly open mouth and pressed a hungry kiss to those lips, tasting Stiles' mouth for the first time. Stiles' moaned helplessly before kissing back, and Peter smirked against the kiss. He used his tentacles to strip the teen of the button-up shirt Peter had gifted him with, and of his pants and underwear, with Stiles being none the wiser.

Peter was a great kisser, if he could say so himself.

Stiles noticed, however, when suddenly the tentacles were brushing at bare skin and started wriggling and squirming. Peter finally broke the kiss and pulled away as Stiles gasped for breath.He stopped moving entirely, tentacles and all, barely even breathing until he heard Stiles gasp,

"What did you stop for? Why are you stopping?" And Peter resumed his previous activities ferociously, licking into Stiles' mouth while flicking his nipples with his fingers. Peter's tentacles moved to encircle Stiles' cock and played gently with his balls, one pressing lightly right behind them. Stiles keened in pleasure at all the stimulation before coming hard, the tentacles warm and wet as they stroked him gently through the aftershocks, Peter pulling away from the kiss to watch hungrily as Stiles quiver in ecstasy. The tentacles kept touching Stiles' sensitive skin, and he groaned at the over-stimulation, twitching as overworked nerves kept firing.

“Uhh,” Stiles groaned again, his mind completely blown by the pleasure, incoherent as Peter chuckled.

"The best part's yet to come, love," Peter whispered in Stiles' ear as a tentacle retrieved the lubricant Peter made especially for this situation. He smeared the lube over his fingers before using all but two of his tentacles to lift the shorter man up, so he could reach his entrance. Stiles gave a surprised squawk as tentacles wrapped around his arms, legs and torso and lifted him up, but relaxed as Peter massaged his abdomen soothingly and tilting him down for another kiss.

He reached beneath Stiles, first fondling his quickly hardening cock and balls, pressing quickly on the skin behind them before moving on. He pressed one generously lubed finger gently at Stiles' entrance, before pressing in slowly, giving Stiles plenty of time to adjust, before he crooked it and found his prostate. Stiles moaned as Peter pressed ande prodded at his prostate before adding a second finger and scissoring gently before adding a third. Stiles bucked his hips impatiently not knowing what exactly he wanted, but he wantedmore. 

As he vocalized his desires, Peter pulled out, making Stiles squirm at the sudden emptiness, only to be cut off at the feeling of Peter's cock nudging at his entrance. Peter nudged in slowly yet inexorably till he bottomed out and froze. The lubricant should have made it so there would be no pain, but there was no need to be hasty. When Stiles started to buck his hips again, Peter took that as a sign to continue, and started to thrust  in earnest.

Stiles was moaning again, and Peter used one of his free tentacles to poke at his mouth, sliding along his lips, pausing when Stiles licked back tentatively. Peter's tentacles weren't particularly sensitive, but the sensation was pleasing nonetheless. Peter let Stiles suck on one of his tentacles while the other two went back to playing with Stiles' cock and balls as Peter thrust into him quickly. 

Peter latched onto Stiles' left nipple, feeling his heart hammer beneath his lips as he sucked bruises up from his nipple to his neck, laving his chest and collarbones, listening with rapture at the noises Stiles made.

He stopped moving suddenly as he reached Stiles' neck, and Stiles keened in desperation, imploring Peter to move and to resume the maddening friction, but Peter would not relent. Stiles finally stared at Peter, somewhat cognizant of what Peter was doing.

"Stiles. Stiles, listen to me. Do you want to be mine?" Stiles furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding. "Are you willing to be my mate, joined to me till death?" Peter could see Stiles think, see him consider his options, and knew what Stiles' answer would be even before he nodded. With a nod of his own, he continued his way to Stiles' neck, where he would place his mark.

He bit down on the junction between Stiles' neck and shoulder, biting hard enough to draw blood, Stiles giving a pained yelp that turned into pleasure as the tentacles resumed jerking his cock and Peter kept thrusting. He quickly bit his own tongue, forcing his blood into the wound, and as he pulled away, the wound healed without a scar, leaving behind only Peter's mark, his Claim on Stiles. The stimulation and the sudden sensation of pain/pleasure must have been too much for Stiles, because he came with a shout around the tentacle in his mouth, his ass clenching around Peter and his cock jerking in the tentacle's grip.

With a few more thrusts, Peter came with a low groan, spilling himself deep into Stiles, the young man content and pliant above him, the bond humming with satisfaction and pleasure. Peter brought Stiles down into his arms, still connected to him as he brought them both to Peter's resting pool, where the water was warm enough to keep Stiles from dying of the cold, before slipping into it, careful not to jostle his new mate.

Peter nuzzled his human on the top of his head before placing a chaste kiss on his forehead. He had much to tell his new mate when he woke up, but for now he could allow him his rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this all in one go, obviously unbetaed, and Oh my god I am so sorry if it was terrible, it’s my first time writing any type of sex scene, and I had to go and jump in the deep end of the kinks with bondage and tentacles and biting. *hides*


End file.
